1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to that of stackable semiconductor packages.
2. Description of Related Art
A stackable package is known in the art which comprises a board carrying on its front face an integrated circuit chip fixed by means of electrical connection beads embedded in a coating material between the board and the chip. On its front face, the board carries front electrical contact terminals around and at a distance from the periphery of the chip.
A stackable package is also known in the art which comprises a board carrying on its front face an integrated circuit chip fixed by adhesive bonding, wires for electrically connecting the chip to the board and an encapsulation block coating the chip and these wires. The board carries front electrical contact terminals on its front face, which are arranged beyond the periphery of this encapsulation block of the chip.
It is known to stack a second semiconductor package on each of the aforementioned semiconductor packages, the electrical connection between this second package and the first semiconductor package being produced by electrical connection beads interposed between the terminals of the rear face of the second package and the front terminals of the first package.
There is a need in the art to provide a semiconductor package which has a different design and can advantageously be stacked.